Recess Writer Club
by Paris Marriott
Summary: Crossover between Recess, Ghostwriter and the Baby Sittres Club. The main kids visit Vince's cousin Jamal in NYC when up and coming fashion designer Claudia Kishi is kidnapped. Will the main kids, Ghostwriter Team and BSC be able to save her in time?
1. Getting There

A/N: I have no idea why I'm beginning another story, I have like 3 I'm writing now, but I got this idea by talking to one of my livejournal buddies (Thanks goovie) and it would not get out of my mind. So here is my Recess/Ghostwriter/Baby Sitters Club crossover. (And we can thank my lovely co-worker for not being in last week when this story was conceived, since he is usually the reason I stay awake, thanks to his humor, and um, yeah.)  
  
Rated PG-13 for sexual innuendo, language and some mild violence.  
  
Recess gang is 18, Ghostwriter gang and BSC members are 22 and 20.  
  
"I can't believe we are finally visiting New York!" eighteen year old Gretchen Grundler cried out as she looked out the window next to her. She settled back on her plane chair and smiled. "And it is so sweet for your cousin Jamal to let us stay with him. You're sure it's ok with him?"  
  
"Yeah, his girlfriend Stacey is staying with her mother in Stoneybrook for awhile and he says its too quiet there. He says we are welcome to stay as long as we want." Vince answered. He took Gretchen's hand. "And even though he's gonna be around, I am sure we can get some alone time," He grinned at his girlfriend suggestively.  
  
"I hope so," Gretchen leaned over and kissed him, "Otherwise we'd be stuck trying to get it on in the airplane bathroom."  
  
"Don't bother, it's too small to actually do anything in there," a voice came from behind them. The couple looked up and saw TJ Detwieler and his longtime girlfriend Ashley Spinelli standing next to them.  
  
"Already, you two? You couldn't wait a couple hours until the plane landed? After all, you did disappear for an hour at the airport," Gus Griswald rolled his eyes in mock disapproval.  
  
"Oh, come on, Gus, they are in love, of course they want to act out in a loving manner," Mikey Blumburg, the hopeless romantic of the group, argued.  
  
"We didn't even try it," Spinelli defended. "TJ just was in there and said he had no idea how people can pull it off since it is so small."  
  
"Leave it to TJ to be perverted," Vince joked.  
  
"Come on, can we please change the topic?" TJ begged turning red.  
  
"I know, we're just joking, Teej" Gretchen told him laughing.  
  
"So what do you two want to do once we get to the Big Apple?" Gus asked as TJ and Spinelli sat down again.  
  
"Well, I know we are meeting Jamal and his friends at the airport and then we will head over to his apartment to drop off our stuff. TJ and Spin, you two are staying with Alex, and Gus and Mikey will be staying with Stacey's friend Claudia. Jamal was able to work things out so we didn't have to waste money on a hotel."  
  
"How sweet, I can't wait to meet everyone," Mikey said. "I just have one question, is this Claudia chick Gus and I are staying with hot?"  
  
"Mikey, you are such a player," Spinelli rolled her eyes as she smacked the blonde upside the head.  
  
"Ow! I was a question!" Mikey defended himself.  
  
Vince laughed. "She's cute, I guess, I only met her once when I visited Jamal last year. She's some kind of fashion designer or something. I think her and Stacey have their own clothing line or something like that, or are starting one,"  
  
"Ohh, Claudia Kishi! She was just on the news about a week ago discussing how her line is finally getting noticed, thanks to Reese Witherspoon wearing a dress she designed to her movie premiere." Gretchen informed them.  
  
"Oh, OK, I know who you mean," Spinelli said, "As long as she isn't some snob who thinks the world owes her because she is famous,"  
  
"I'm sure she isn't, and I am sure this month in New York will be one we will never forget, and let us have one last adventure before we leave for college." TJ grinned as the plane landed in LaGuardia Airport. "Watch out, New York, here comes the group formerly known as the Destructive Six!"  
  
"Woo-hoo!!!" the rest of the gang began to cheer as they exited the plane, all of them unaware of the events that were about to unfold, and the danger that was about to enter their lives.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but more is about to come, I promise! I hope you all enjoy it and will send plenty of soul hugs (reviews) to let me know! Thanks and happy reading! 


	2. Mystery in NYC

A/N: got inspired again to update this one!! Hope you all enjoy. It might be short, but because I am busy and tired and annoyed at someone I can't decide to love or hate after a little stunt he pulled on our last day of work (another fanfic right there) so here we go!

Yankee Doodle Blonde: Claudia was awesome! I hope you like the rest!

Shego the Supreme One: I'll update it as soon as I get over my writers block for it! Glad you like this one, keep reading!

Damson rhee: thanks! I love all three so a crossover was born! Enjoy!

Angel9220042004: I'll update soon, I promise, I just need inspiration! Enjoy!

Casper's Imaginary Friend: Thanks, hope you like the rest!

Loveylou86: Thanks! Enjoy the rest!

-------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Mikey asked. "Didn't he say he would be here by now?"

"Yeah, he must be stuck in traffic, Jamal is never late. Let me try calling his cell phone again." Vince took out his Nextel and hit a few buttons.

"Not there," Vince told them after a few minutes. "Something must be up."

"I just hope he's ok," Gus said worriedly. "But if he was stuck, wouldn't he have sent his other friends or the other people putting us up?"

"Yeah, I thought Claudia and Alex were meeting us too," Spinelli interjected. "I hope they remembered to meet us, otherwise they are going to meet my fist for wasting my time!"

"Calm down, Spinelli, this is New York City, it's more crowded here, not like back home," TJ reasoned.

"I guess," Spinelli pouted, examining her nails. "I'm just impatient is all."

Gretchen was about to make a smart aleck remark when a tall, handsome male resembling Tom Cruise and with a body to rival the Rock's approached them.

"Good Lord, if I weren't totally in love with my man, I'd so be jumping his bones," Gretchen whispered to Spinelli.

"Hells yeah, he's gorgeous" the Italian girl agreed, ignoring the glares Vince and TJ were giving them.

"Hi, I'm Alex," the cute guy introduced himself, holding out his hand which everyone took turns shaking. "I'm here to pick up TJ and Spinelli."

"I'm TJ and this is Spinelli," TJ introduced again with a smile. This guy seemed nice enough, but he didn't like his girlfriend being near a guy who seemed to be so perfect---it made him feel threatened.

"Nice to meet you. Let's take your stuff to my car and we can get settled at my place. My sister Gaby is there already. She's staying with me while she interns at ABC,"

"Tender," TJ muttered, still semi-glaring at Alex, who was carrying one of Spinelli's bags. She was laughing at some joke he was making, and it was making him feel rather uncomfortable.

"J-man, where's this Claudia chick? Mikey and Gus need a place to stay too," Vince questioned his cousin as an attractive man who slightly resembled Nick Cannon approached the group, as he took in the look of anger in TJ's eyes. He made a mental note to have a talk with him later.

"V-man!" Jamal greeted his cousin, giving him a hug and high five. "Nice to see you too" he joked. She isn't here yet? She said she was coming after her art class. Sorry by the way for being late. Major ass traffic."

"No worries," Gretchen assured him smiling. "I figured something like that happened."

"OK, we can wait a few more minutes for Claudia, but we have 6pm reservations at the Hard Rock Café, so we can't wait too long. If anything, Mikey and Gus can bunk with us." Alex suggested.

"Well, I'll take one, you take the other," Jamal told him. "No fair for you to be hosting everyone, besides, she probably is in traffic or her art class ran over,"

As the gangs talked amongst themselves, they kept an eye out for the attractive Asian artist, but never saw her. Jamal was just about to call Claudia to see what was going on when his cell phone rang.

"Hey baby, I was just about to call you when I got home," Jamal said into the phone. "You didn't leave, you came back? Why? I thought....oh wow," Jamal's voice trailed off as he listened to who everyone else in the group assumed was Stacey.

"OK, ok, we can work something out, don't worry about it. Just stay calm, lock the doors and call the others. Well your friends, Alex and I will call Lenni and the others. Looks like we have a case on our hands." Jamal quickly said goodbye and hung up.

"What happened?" Vince inquired as he saw his cousin looking as if he had been hit by a baseball bat.

"You guys, we have a mystery on our hands. Stacey got a call telling her to come straight home and when she got to our apartment There was a note telling her that they had Claudia and she had to pay them a half a million dollars if they want to see her alive again."

"Oh my God," Spinelli murmured. The rest of the gang echoed in somber agreement.

"But I don't get it, why would they send it to you guys?" Gretchen asked. "I mean, her sister Janine is some sort of rich doctor and aren't her parents pretty well off too?"

"Well yes, but Janine is in Cambodia with Doctors Without Borders and her parents have an unlisted address," Jamal explained. "Besides, Claud used to live with Stacey and whomever kidnapped her probably knows both of them, which puts Stace in danger as well."

"Who would want to do that to her though?" Alex asked

"No idea, but we are going to find out. That is if you guys want to help. I mean, I know it isn't your ideal trip, but we need to figure this out."

"Tender, Vince and I have a record of solving mysteries," TJ said proudly.

"Hun, one mystery in fourth grade and reading the Barnaby Boys series hardly makes you the next John McBain," Spinelli scoffed rolling her eyes.

"OK, enough with the One Life to Live analogies, are you helping or not Spinelli?" TJ asked impatiently, in no mood for his girlfriend's attitude at the moment.

"Yeah, we could use your brains, Jamal says Vince told him you are smart with stuff like this," Alex chimed in with a warm smile.

Spinelli smiled back. "OK, I'll help if Gretchen helps too," she agreed glancing at her best friend.

"Sure," Gretchen agreed, glad to have the chance to show off her intelligence.

"OK, let's go to the headquarters. Grandma Jenkins made a cake last night, we can use that as brain food," Jamal said as they exited the building, hoping to figure out where the Asian artist was and if she was still alive.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with work and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah, and no one cheats on anyone, the girls just have eyes after all, lol! (and so do the boys, as you will see) enjoy, send a few soul hugs and stay tuned!!!


End file.
